


The One Where Harry Gets a Headache

by Arbelly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Mentor Severus Snape, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbelly/pseuds/Arbelly
Summary: Struck with a terrible headache Harry turns to good old Professor Snape for help.(5th year Harry, but totally Non-Can)
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 376





	The One Where Harry Gets a Headache

Harry cradled his head in his hands, elbows resting firmly on the table in the Great Hall. The chatter of the students eating their lunch was deafening and the light streaming through the high arched window was blinding. The rhythmic pounding in his head was surely turning his brain to mush, something so painful must be causing lasting damage. The thumping in his brain kept time with the beating of his heart and Harry felt as though his whole body must be rocking with the force of it all. 

‘You should just go get a headache reliever from Madam Pomphrey.’

Harry opened an eye to peek across the table at his red headed friend. ‘We only have one more class today, I’ll survive.’ 

‘You should eat something.’ There was no sympathy in Hermione’s words, she had suggested he visit the hospital wing hours ago. If Harry wanted to be stubborn, this was the price he was going to pay. Harry pushed his plate away in disgust, sure that whatever he ate he would see again in only a short amount of time.

‘At least drink some water’ she added coolly. Harry couldn’t deny that that was probably a very good idea. As he downed a large glass she continued ‘most headaches are caused by dehydration, I bet you’ve barely had any water at all today, and probably not much after Quidditch practise last night either, huh?’

‘Any chance we could shelf this lecture for a time when my brain isn’t about to explode out of my skull.’ Ignoring the scowl sent his way Harry closed his eyes again, leant forward and rested his head on his folded arms. 

_________________________________oOoOoOoOoOoOo_____________________________

Their herbology class was taking place outside, and while on such a beautiful sunny day this would usually be exceptionally pleasant, Harry could barely stand to keep his eyes open in the bright light. Luckily for him he was paired with Neville for the days project, his partners proficiency in the subject allowing him to zone out for most of the class. Part way through the class as Harry was moving the terrarium type setup they had created for a plant he didn’t remember anything about squeal from Pansy on the other side of the room sent pain shooting across his skull causing him to drop their work. Harry and Neville both stood over the mess on the ground that was only a few seconds ago a nearly completed project. The sound of Pansy carrying on about a worm and Draco’s amused laughter were like an echo, far off in the distance, as Harry just continued to stare unseeing at the mess. 

‘Sorry Neville,’ he said lamely, unsure what he should even do.

‘Ah, no worries Harry, we’ve done it once, it shouldn’t take us too long to make it again.’ With that Neville began collecting the pieces that were still intact from the ground. Harry got down on his hands and knees and started scooping the mess of soil into a nearby pail.

‘Oh dear, what do we have here? I expect you boys to stay back until you finish this.’ Professor Sprout scolded as she passed them.

The two boys got to work, Neville was right, they were getting it done a lot quicker the second time around. The rest of the class had been dismissed nearly an hour ago by the time they finally finished. 

‘Hey, Neville, I’m really sorry about making you stay back late.’ Harry apologised. 

‘That’s alright, accidents happen,’ he replied with a smile. The boys made their way up to the castle and all the way back to Gryffindor tower.

The common room was bustling with some students completing homework but most just hanging out with their friends before heading down to dinner. Harry’s headache had not ceased and chose to make straight for the dormitories seeking some quiet. 

Once in his dorm, sleep seemed like the best course of action, it was as if his bed was calling to him. Much to Harry’s disappointment his bed didn’t offer the soft comfort of a cloud but instead it felt as though his pillow was made of stone. When he couldn’t find comfort he settled for just laying on his back with an arm draped over his eyes. Whether or not he fell asleep he wasn’t completely sure but soon enough he heard Ron calling to him. 

‘Harry mate, we’re going down to dinner, are you coming?’

‘No,’ he whined, not moving from his position. 

‘Just go to Madam Pomphrey mate.’

‘I’m fine, just go,’ Harry waved his friend away. Ron didn’t argue and walked out of the dormitory shaking his head. 

Harry opened his eyes searching for the time, black spots clouded his vision and sharp pain shot through his head. Perhaps Ron was right, he thought, he should go get help. He climbed out of bed, gripping the bed post for support when the room swayed precariously. Once he felt stable again, he made his way down from Gryffindor tower. He continued past the infirmary and headed down to the dungeons, hoping his guardian was still down there. 

Knocking on the door of the potion master's office, Harry listened hard for a response, when none came he continued down the corridor. Poking his head into the empty classroom he continued down to the quarters they shared. Again darkness clouded Harry’s vision and he paused waiting for it clear. The door to their quarters was slightly ajar, Harry pushed it open calling out. 

‘Severus?’

‘Harry?’ Snape appeared carrying several books and looked at his ward questioningly. It was a strange time for Harry to come down and see him, he would have thought he would be at dinner now.

‘Sorry to interrupt, it’s just, I’ve got this really bad headache and I was wondering if you might have a potion to help?’ 

‘No need to apologise Harry. Take a seat.’ Snape turned and strode from the room to collect the potion. Harry did as he was instructed and took a seat on the brown leather couch. He loved it here, he would stay in these quarters with Snape during school breaks and return home to the Manor over the summer. It had been a strange year since Snape had become Harry’s guardian but their relationship grew into something great for the both of them. For safety reasons only members of the staff were aware of the arrangement and Harry had kept the secret even from his friends, he was honestly shocked that they hadn’t caught on. Then again, perhaps the idea of Harry Potter and Severus Snape being like father and son was so preposterous that it wouldn’t be believed even when shoved in someone's face. Maybe that's why it was such a great solution. Severus pulled open the door of the adjoining room, a study of sorts, flooding the dimly lit living room with light. Harry winced and raised a hand to shield his eyes. Severus quickly extinguished the light with a concerned look at the boy, realising that it must be quite an intense headache. He sat on the couch beside the boy, drawing his wand and casting a simple diagnostic charm. 

‘Hmm, slightly dehydrated, I doubt it is the cause.’ He muttered, taking in the information generated by the charm. ‘How long have you had the headache?’ The question sounded casual, but there was an air of concern surrounding it. 

‘Since this morning, it got worse at lunch and then again after classes, so I came here.’

‘Okay, take this.’ Severus handed Harry a vial and he downed it without hesitation. The man rose and swiftly returned with a glass of water, which Harry also willingly consumed. ‘Have you eaten?’ 

‘Not since breakfast, I don’t think I could.’ Harry answered honestly. ‘Can I stay here tonight?’ 

‘Of course.’ It was important to him that Harry saw this place as his own. It had taken them a long time to reach this point of honesty and trust, and it was reassuring to know that Harry would seek him out for help. ‘Perhaps you should lie down, the potion should start to work shortly.’

Harry stood and again felt unsteady on his feet, he raised a hand to hold his head and steadied himself on the hand offered by his guardian. 

‘Oh man, this really sucks.’ He moaned. 

‘Come on, let's get you to bed.’ Severus followed closely behind Harry as he slowly walked to his room, worried by the obvious dizziness. In his room Harry slid his shoes off and climbed into bed still in his uniform. Severus walked over to the window that looked out into the great lake and pulled close the curtain to remove any light. 

‘I’ll check in shortly, sleep well Harry’

From under the thick duvet the Potions Master heard a faint ‘Thanks Sev.’


End file.
